Anselm Yeagar
Anselm Yeagar was a famous hunter of Amon and hero of the Council of Magic. Bio: Early Life: Anselm never knew his parents as he was found as a newborn on the doorstep of a Elven Monistary somewere in the Free Boros of Keyvaile. He was rased by the elven monk Erastor Yeagar who became a Anslem's dad of sorts. He spent his youth among the monks learning much along the way of there teaching as well as from books found throughout the halls. Eventualy in his tenth year he entered the school of Milli were he was sorted into Myth House. He was an average student of the school until during his sixth year his class took a field trip to meet Master Alltum Covello the current sage of Gilavult. Here a he would catch a thef attempting to steal from the sage with the help of his new freind the elf Keane. Joining the hunters: This would gain the attention of the Hunnters of Amon and two years later after graduation he would join the orginisation. He would learn under Lieber Fink an expert investigater of the Council. And after passing his entry exam he would join the older worlock's team. At some point at this time he would help the new Alpha of the Kani regain her throne and save the werewolf tribe. they would give him the nickname "WolfHelm" wich he would use throut his career. Cases: During his time with the Hunters he competed meny cases and cught meny dark mages. He would save Tyne Rôlon from the assasination attempt by the dworf Stas Gem-In-Eye" Nomi’son and the vampire Latier Vainir. and soon afterwords meet his newist teammate Ruta Sabina a Kani. He would salve the murder of Gus-in-Mitin despite being originally framed. He would arrest the mad Xenos mage Lloyd Withern after the madman desposed of two Kiem Knights.And three months later he would help to save the city state of Kenhast with the help of his Kiem Liaison Akamai Knotvain. Meny years later he would investigate the death of Blademaster Anita-Unin. the Investigator would lead him to a chapter-house in the Fadespawn moon of Yeintim. He would find the outpost over run with Yaddie Spawn creatures that eat mana. He would save the Kiem Knights Cole Peterson and Shack-Tel Lithu. He woud decover the plot by the chapterhouse's Blademaster Montana Velinu to use the power of the Yaddie but he was stoped by Anselm with the Help of the Yaddie Prime. (Hopefully more stories to come) Retirement: Some years into his retirment from the Hunters of Amon he was called by his old freind Sam Ferallius to Investigate severl deaths in the Guild of Sorceries, With the Aid of Master Magi Teredanyis SInborin and Kiem Blademaster Bleg Anderson he questioned the students. Persinality: Anselm Is a quite curius and wise man. He is known to take his time while investagating to find the whole truth. Powers: Expert leval Wizard: Anslem is a gratuate of the Shcool and a quite skilled wizard. Deductive Reasoning: Trivia: * He is named after St. Anselm of Canterbary whi used reasoning to Prove the Existence of God. * His last name Yeagar is named after Elven's Highschool math teacher. * Do to not knowing who his parrents are It is unknown wether he is a Pureblood or a Mix-Blood Category:Wizard Category:MainCharicters Category:Heros Category:Aldeans Category:Mage Yeagar Category:HunterofAmon Category:Keyvaile Category:Aldean Category:Protagonist Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters